Bakura Gets a Job at Youtube.com/Transcript
This is the transript for Bakura Gets a Job at Youtube.com, a comment response video from Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Bakura Gets a Job at Youtube.com BAKURA: Hello there. My name's Bakura. It's so nice to meet you all. I'm sure we'll be best of friends. Since I haven't been getting any screentime on Yu-Gi-Oh!, Youtube.com has been kind enough to offer me a part time job responding to your comments. I can't wait to see what you've all been writing. It's going to be such fun! Let's get started, shall we? are a f*cking god plz keep it up YEAH you rock -Hotboy02 BAKURA: "You are a-" ...oh my, am I allowed to say that word? I should probably just move on to the next comment. I wouldn't want to upset anybody. after laughing so much watching this it hurts lol -yamikikari02 BAKURA: "Ell Oh Ell. After laughing so much watching this, it hurts. Ell Oh Ell." Oh dear! If you're in pain, then I suggest you take some aspirin! On behalf of Youtube.com, I'd like to apologize to any viewers who sustained injuries while watching these videos. Perhaps we should consider safety measures. Wait a minute, I...I'm feeling rather peculiar. Something's...happening to me... Millenium Ring spins BAKURA: Oh my! YAMI BAKURA: At last, I'm free of that accursed ring! Now to take my vengeance on the Pharaoh, and cast the world into darkness once and for...wait a minute, what are all these comments doing here? ...I see...my host has been giving responses to these pathetic mortals, in a vain attempt to feel appreciated. Well, we'll just see about that, shall we? I wonder what would happen if I'' tried responding to some of these? are a f*cking god plz keep it up YEAH you rock -Hotboy02 YAMI BAKURA: "You are a bleeping god. Please keep it up. ''Yeah, you rock." Of course I'm a bleeping god, you impudent mortal! Do you think a regular human being could pull off this haircut? Not to mention the whole "plunging the world into eternal chaos" thing. Yes, I'm a bleeping god. So start treating me like one! Bow down, all of you. Worship my haircut. Your god commands it. This is fun, who's next? after laughing so much watching this it hurts lol -yamikikari02 YAMI BAKURA: "Ell Oh Ell. After laughing so much watching this, it hurts. Ell Oh Ell." I hear that laughing too much can give you cancer. Not that I'd want to cause you any unnecessary grief or anything. Okay, bring on the next cancer victim. WIN THE INTERNET. -krystalfaerie YAMI BAKURA: "You win the Internet." And you, my dear, win an all-expenses-paid trip to the Shadow Realm, courtesy of my Millenium Ring. Good luck logging onto the Internet from there, you fool. Who wants to join her? Anybody? just love it!! youre really brilliant!! i almost died from laughing to much -krystalfaerie YAMI BAKURA: "Ah, smexy. A-ha-ha. Just love it! You're really brilliant! I almost died from laughing too much!" Almost isn't good enough, I'm afraid. Nobody likes an underachiever. Now be a treasure and do what all you mortals seem to do best: Die. It will just save me the bother of killing you while you sleep. Ready or not, here I come. should make one where tea and tristan do the comments and stuff -chaoscyber YAMI BAKURA: "You should make one where Téa and Tristan do the comments and stuff." Oh yes, what a smashing idea. Let's take two of the blandest mortals in the universe, put them in the same room as each other, and have them read your inane comments. I think it would go somthing like this: Yami Bakura pretends to be Téa and Tristan "TÉA": My name's Téa. Oh, I'm so in love with the Pharaoh. No wait, I'm in love with Yugi. No, I love the Pharaoh. Wait, now I love Yugi again. Now I love the Pharaoh! Yugi! The Pharaoh! Yugi! "TRISTAN": My name's Tristan... YAMI BAKURA: (as himself) ...uh...Okay, I admit, doing a Tristan impression is fairly difficult, given that he has no personality whatsoever. But I make a pretty good Téa, don't I? I think I'm ready for my sex-change operation. ...wait a moment, did I say that out loud? Next comment. -bryhouse14 YAMI BAKURA: "Yay!" Yay! You're a foolish mortal with no hope of survival. Yay! You'll be one of the first to die when the dark lord Zorc finally returns and unleashes his wrath upon civilization. Yay! Your screams will echo into infinity while the shadows feast on your soul. Yaaay! Yaaaay! Join in, everyone! Yaaay! Well, that's just about all the time I can afford to waste on you people. Don't worry. You'll see me again very soon. Sooner then you think, in fact. (cackles evilly) BAKURA: Oh my, I must have dozed off for a bit. That's funny...we seem to have run out of time, although I don't actually remember answering more than one or two comments. Still, at least I didn't offend anyone. Youtube.com logo BAKURA: (offscreen) Please do keep sending in your comments. I'll be sure to respond to them as soon as I can. SUPERVISOR: (offscreen) Actually, Bakura, you're fired. BAKURA: (offscreen) I...I'm fired? SUPERVISOR: (offscreen) Yeah. Have your desk cleared out by tomorrow morning. BAKURA: (offscreen) Oh, bugger. Y-BAKURA